fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Art of War
A Bloody Strategy The night sky was crowned with a glistening full moon. An elderly farmer whistled to his canine companion to keep up. It was a very much a love of his, the occasional walk under the midnight sky. It had been like any other night that he left his wife asleep for a short walk to get his mind off daily worries. Then the sound of whimpering caught his ear. "Niza, what' wrong?" he asked, patting the dog's head. He looked to see sudden movement in the field past the trees. They were all the way out in the boonies. Who would be running around at this time? He walked closer, leaving his frightened pet behind. As the old man weaved past the trees, towards the open meadow, he could feel his heartbeat speed up. The sight coming into view would do that to anyone. "What the hell is this...." A few dozen figures were strapping up strange packs to their back. Their hoods hid their faces and thus their genders he could not discern. What was going on, was the military up to something? Or maybe it had been the magic council? He had never met anyone from the council in his life, but it could make some sense. The old man kept himself calm as he continued to survey the area. Some of the hooded individuals had strange glowing crystals in their hands, though he had no idea what they could be. He was but a farmer anyway. His eyes carried over two a uniquely dressed bunch, they must have been in charge of whatever was happening here. He noticed a dark haired woman with a figure that would put most local beauties to shame at the drop of a hat, with a silver-haired man across from her. Then his heart stopped as he, even from this distance, caught himself in the glare of a pair of cold, blue eyes. "Oh god," he cried to himself, this was no place to be. "Sir, is something wrong?" "No, nothing at all. Just a curious local" a young man said with a small smile. "And it's Sanjo-sama to you, fool!" "Forgive me, " the young woman said, bowing repeatedly, "Sanjo-sama, of the great House of Vistanova." He smirked, "That's much better. You were brought here because you're amongst the best, don't make me change my mind." The young man gazed to the night sky. So, this was Earth Land, a parallel world where magic flowed freely and infinitely. Here he could truly see how powerful he was still, it had been a while since he did any real fighting. Mystogan was in over his head, the fool. A few moments later... Gathered around they were, men and women of all shapes and sizes, ethicities and beliefs. In suits and ties, all prim and proper, waiting for orders they were. From their lady, the one, the only, Dianthia Phantomhide. O what a woman she is, what a leader, one they would follow to the depths of hell. The beauty of an angel, the strength of a mountain ogre and the ferocity of a demon. "Why then?", they all wondered, "Why would she team up a lowlife like Vistanova of all people, when they all would fight for her, die for her, and wouldn't think twice about it?" But that was all they could do, wonder, for none dared question the leader of the Death Eaters, her strategic mind had won many a battles, and if they had to work with the arrogant aristocrats, so be it. They'd get theirs eventually. "Alright you mongrels, listen up!" Her voice resonated within the small clearing and all of them immediately stopped what they were doing to pay attention. Whatever their leader said, was always important. "You all must be wondering by now, why we, of all people, would work with that pompous windbag by the name of Sanjo Vistanova, right?" "She knew." They weren't all that surprised. She always knew everything that went with her subordinates. That's one of the reason why she was such a great leader. "Here's the deal. I know you idiotic degenerates think that all we would ever need is ourselves, but what those bean sized protrusions on the inside of you skull that you call brains need to realize is this... we need him and his men just as much as he needs us. Do you know where we are?" She looked around, as if searching for someone. Her eyes took on a predatory gleam as they locked on a man at the very back. "You!" She said. "The one with the bad hair. What's your name?" The man was blushing and looked about ready to pass out. "M-my n-name is, umm, Genki, ma'am" "Lucky bastard. Drop dead already." was the collective (murderous) thought of the rest of the group. "Genki? What are you, the organization's mascot or something?" She scoffed, giving him a once over, clearly not impressed, but still she pushed forward. "Muttly will do. It's a much better name for you. From now on, that's what you will refer to yourself and answer to. Got it?" He hastily nodded. Whether it was because he was afraid or simply too excited to be addressed by her directly, was anyone's guess. "So, Muttly... where are we?" He seemed confused, she noted, by such a simple question. "These are the best of my troops? That Silva better have answers. Has he been picking these guys from every street and corner there is, without any regard to their value as soldiers? Ugh, I'm getting a migrain just thinking about it." "I said, where are we?" As if the perpetual lighbulb had clicked on top of his head, it seemed he got the question. With a confident smile on his face, he said. "Earth Land ma'am." Not a moment after, a bullet wizzed passed him, scratching his cheek and drawing blood. "Good, just in time. I was about to put another hole for you to breathe in just now." The man stopped dead cold in fear. She could have killed him and he wouldn't have even noticed it. "You are correct, we are in Earth Land, the place where magic is eternal. Where miracles are part of everyday life. Where gods may rise and demons may fall. A place that we cannot underestemate, lest we end up swept by the tidlewave called magic." She stood up and smiled, spreading her arms in a wide arc. Her voice was no longer resonating, but booming across the clearing. "LOOK AROUND YOU, THIS IS THE PLACE WHERE OUR DREAMS WILL COME TRUE. NO LONGER WILL WE BE CONSIDERED SOME CURSE OR DISEASE TO BE AVOIDED. WE WILL RULE AS THOSE POMPOUS KINGS HAVE, WE WILL TAKE WHAT IS OURS AND NOTHING WILL STOP US." Soon after, the whole clearing was booming with not just her voice, but all the others, cheering for their leader to bring them riches and glory. It took a while, but she sat down and raised her hand and the cheering stopped. "Now, enough celebration. We'll have as much fun as we want after we get the work done. As we were falling, I noticed there was quite a big town up north from our current location. Not as big as the Royal Capital mind you, but it was still fairly large. There wasn't any large city in the near vicinity, so as of now we assume it is their capital until proven otherwise." They all nodded. The partying could wait. There was work to be done first. "As we can't jump in blind, we'll need information on the key weakpoints. So, as of the first sunrise, I want all the women to head up north and enter the city, using whatever means necessary to find as much information as possible. Until the girls have found what we need, there isn't much else we can do. But stay sharp men, it won't be long when we'll move out. Dismissed." As they all dispersed, Dianthia stretched and yawned. Whoever said being a leader was easy was deffinitely a fool. It was times as hard, what with these buffoons that called themselves her "army" and all. "Well, now's the time for R&R. I wonder if the food and bath are ready." "What a cute speech!" Dianthia turned to see her comrade in arms step towards her, clapping obnoxiously. Few people had the audacity to walk around in his sort of attire. Jewels, gold, and all kinds of precious stones ornamented the bands and necklaces hanging from his person, baring his torso to the world with a second thought. Sanjo Vistanova, an aristocrat aligning himself with thugs. Sanjo smirked, "My feelings aside. It's best we iron out some details before your scouts return. Don't you agree?" Her eyes twitched as his soft, melodious voice practically poured of his mouth. Really, the only thing he had going for him were his looks and the only reason she considered joining an alliance with him was the power his status brought with him. There were times however, when she felt like it wasn't worth it, she should just screw everything and place her hands around his neck until he stopped breathing. "Now? He couldn't say anything before, he has to do it now? Dear goddess, I '''really' do not want to talk to this asshole right now."'' "Yes, oh great Vistanova-sama. What could your golrious highness wish to speak with me about? Please do ignore the fact that I'm absolutely famished and tired. For you, it is not a problem." Even as her tone turned from sarcastic to venomous, the woman cried internally. The discussion would take a long time, she just knew it. A grin crossed his face as he faced his comrade-in-arms. "With your spies doing whatever they do, I figured it was time to talk strategy on how we will test the waters with that town, " Sanjo softly. The cold breeze of the night encircled them. The weather was fair, and that boded well for their plan. "Let me get this out of the way first, anyone's aware of the way you thugs work. Making a scene, and for once that will be a useful asset. But, since I'm gentleman, I'll allow you the first word on our strategy." Category:Zicoihno Category:Zikimura Category:Roleplay